Heavy Industrial Machines
The Heavy Industrial Machines (怪重機, Kaijūki) are robots usually provided by Rainian Agent Abrella himself, either the owners pilot them to fight the DekaRangers' robots, or use them as a distraction with help from a Batsuroid. This is a grand departure from the other Sentai series, and is comparable to the situation in Choudenshi Bioman. In that case, there are no monsters-of-the-week, having instead five and later three recurring human-sized commanders that would pilot different giant-sized robots-of-the-week. The name is a pun off of "Kaiju" (怪獣, kaijū), which is usually taken to mean "mysterious beast". Heavy Industrial Machines Heavy Industrial Machine Fan Crusher Heavy Industrial Machine Devil Capture Heavy Industrial Machine Devil Capture (Kaijūki Devil Capture) (3, 4, 12, 14, 30, 36): Piloted by Hell-Heaven. Destroyed by Dekamachine Patstriker. Rebuilt into Heavy Industrial Machine Devil Capture II (Kaijūki Devil Capture 2) and Kevakler transferred his data into the robot's OS, becoming its AI. Destroyed by Dekaranger Robo. Rebuilt again as Heavy Industrial Machine Devil Capture III (Kaijūki Devil Capture 3) and piloted by a Batusroid. Destroyed by Dekaranger Robo. Rebuilt again as Heavy Industrial Machine Devil Capture IV (Kaijūki Devil Capture 4) once again piloted by a Batsuroid, and yet another to fall victim to Dekaranger Robo. Rebuilt as Heavy Industrial Machine Devil Capture V (Kaijūki Devil Capture 5) and was piloted by Faraway. Defeated by Knight Chaser, later by DekaBike Robo. Upgraded into Heavy Industrial Machine Devil Capture VI (Kaijūki Devil Capture 6) and remote-controlled by Heimel. Destroyed by DekaBike Robo and Dekaranger Robo for good. Heavy Industrial Machine Enbance Heavy Industrial Machine Embance (Kaijūki Embance) (7-8, 34): Piloted by Dagoneil. Destroyed by Dekaranger Robo. Later rebuilt and piloted by Shriogar. Destroyed for good by DekaWing Robo. Heavy Industrial Machine Shinobi Shadow Heavy Industrial Machine Terrible Terror Heavy Industrial Machine Terrible Terror (Kaijūki Terrible Terror) (13, 24): Piloted by a Batsuroid. Destroyed by Dekaranger Robo. Rebuilt as Heavy Industrial Machine Terrible Terror II and piloted by Gordom. Destroyed by DekaBike Robo. Heavy Industrial Machine Cannon Gladiator Heavy Industrial Machine Cannon Gladiator (Kaijūki Cannon Gladiator) (15-16, 20, 31, 38): Piloted by a Batusroid. Defeated by Dekaranger Robo and eaten by Gigas. Rebuilt into Heavy Industrial Machine Cannon Gladiator II (Kaijūki Cannon Gladiator 2) and piloted by Biz Gore. Destroyed by Dekaranger Robo. Rebuilt into Heavy Industrial Machine Cannon Gladiator III (Kaijūki Cannon Gladiator 3) and piloted by Jackyl. Destroyed by Super Dekaranger Robo. Rebuilt one last time into Heavy Industrial Machine Cannon Gladiator IV (Kaijūki Cannon Gladiator 4) and piloted by Ganjuba. Destroyed by DekaBase Robo. Super Giant Heavy Industrial Machine Big Drawer Super Giant Heavy Industrial Machine Big Drawer (Chōkyodai Kaijūki Big Drawer) (18, 44): Piloted by a Batusroid. Destroyed by DekaBase Robo. Rebuilt as Super Giant Heavy Industrial Machine Big Drawer II (Chōkyodai Kaijūki Big Drawer) and piloted by Agent Abrella. Destroyed by DekaBase Robo. Heavy Industrial Machine God Pounder Heavy Industrial Machine God Pounder (Kaijūki God Pounder) (21-23, 28): Piloted by Succubus, then Blitz. Destroyed by Riding Dekaranger Robo. It is later rebuilt and piloted by Balipen. Destroyed for good by Dekaranger Robo. Heavy Industrial Machine KillerTank Heavy Industrial Machine KillerTank (Kaijūki KillerTank) (Movie): Piloted by Vorga. Destroyed by Dekaranger Robo Full Blast Custom. Heavy Industrial Machine Hunter Jet Heavy Industrial Machine Hunter Jet (Kaijūki Hunter Jet) (25, 32, 46): Piloted by Byoui. Destroyed by DekaBike Robo. Later rebuilt, and piloted by Sanoa. What happens to the machine after Sanoa is captured is unknown. Upgraded into Heavy Industrial Machine Hunter Jet II (Kaijūki Hunter Jet 2) but piloted by a Batusroid. Destroyed (kinda) by Patwing 5. Heavy Industrial Machine Ultimate Evil Heavy Industrial Machine Ultimate Evil (Kaijūki Ultimate Evil) (26, 34, 41): Piloted by Durden. Destroyed by Super Dekaranger Robo. Later rebuilt and piloted by Deecho. Destroyed for good by DekaWing Robo. Rebuilt once again as Heavy Industrial Machine Ultimate Evil II (Kaijūki Ultimate Evil 2) and piloted by Jingi. Destroyed by DekaWing Cannon for good. Heavy Industrial Machine Megaroria Heavy Industrial Machine Megaroria (Kaijūki Megaroria) (29, 39): Piloted by a Batusroid. Destroyed by DekaBike Robo. Rebuilt as Heavy Industrial Machine Megaroria II (Kaijūki Megaroria) and piloted by Miime. Destroyed by DekaWing Robo for good. Heavy Industrial Machine PalletteView Heavy Industrial Machine PalletteView (Kaijūki Bulletbyu) (Dekaranger vs. Abaranger): Piloted by Kazakku. Destroyed by the teamwork of Super Dekaranger Robo and KillerAbarenoh. Heavy Industrial Machine Knight Chaser Heavy Industrial Machine Knight Chaser (Kaijūki Knight Chaser) (30, 35): Piloted by a Batusroid. Destroyed by Super Dekaranger Robo. Rebuilt as Heavy Industrial Machine Knight Chaser II (Kaijūki Knight Chaser 2) and piloted by Raja Namunan. Destroyed by DekaWing Cannon for good. Heavy Industrial Machine Million Missile Heavy Industrial Machine Million Missile (Kaijūki Million Missile) (34, 48-49): Piloted by Gineek. Destroyed by DekaWing Cannon. Later rebuilt and piloted by Jellyfish. Destroyed for good by Super Dekaranger Robo. Heavy Industrial Machine Frankenzaurus Heavy Industrial Machine Frankenzaurus (Kaijūki Frankenzaurus) (36): Created by Haimaru where most of its body aside from the power core and head is created from the parts of six previous machines. It is comprised of the Chest from Heavy Industrial Machine Fan Crusher (episode 2), legs from Heavy Industrial Machine Shinobi Shadow 1 (episode 9), arms from Terrible Terror 1 (episode 13), tail from Devil Capture 2 (episode 4), shoulder parts from Million Missile 1 (episode 34), and the Boosters from God Pounder 1 (episode 23). Powered by the Haimaru Reactor, a dangerous reactor created by Haimaru. It is able to overwhelm Dekaranger Robo and Super Dekaranger Robo. After Cignian Swan Shiratori is safely able to deactivate the reactor the Dekarangers destroyed Frankensaurus with the DekaWing Cannon. Heavy Industrial Machine Abretrex Heavy Industrial Machine Abretrailer (Kaijūki Abretrailer) / Heavy Industrial Machine Abretrex (Kaijūki Abretrex) (49, Magiranger vs. Dekaranger): One model is Abrella's personal machine, though he has Angol pilot it for him. By the command "Transform, Abretrailer!", it can change from its trailer-drill mode into Abretrex. Destroyed by DekaWing Cannon & DekaBike Robo, but not before it destroyed Dekaranger Robo first. The next model is piloted by Apollos/Agent X and Babon. Agent X's goal is to use this mecha to destroy all love on the planet, but he required Miyuki's Flower of Heaven to do so. When Apotrex is about to blow up the planet, DekaWing Cannon and MagiLegend blasted it out of space, and it is destroyed with the combined mecha attack of MagiKing, Dekaranger Robo, Magical IronMan Travelion, and DekaBike Robo. Appearances See Also Category:Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Category:Evil Mecha